Cheesecake
by Ashj
Summary: Companion fic to Apples and Oranges. "Just eat it Orange-boy." "No." "But pumpkins are orange  So you have to like them... right?" Jeremiah stiffened and glared at her. Okay, maybe not. JeremiahxOC


**Happy Easter you non-existant fanbase, you! And so, as a gift for you, I give thee a One-shot!**

**Please enjoy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I said no."

"Awwwwwwwwwww~ C'mon Orange-kun, even Anya likes it."

Said pinkette nodded in agreement, typing away in the electronic diary she always had with her. Jeremiah crossed his arms and turned away from Mela. The young woman pouted at him as she grasped a plate of pumpkin cheese in both her hands.

"How can you not like pumpkins? They're orange, so you have to like them."

The cyborg stiffened and glared at her, before glancing down at the plate in her hands distastefully. He had never liked things like that, pumpkins were gross, first of all. They smelled funny when they were steamed, the seeds were the most unsatisfactory of things too eat (too bland), and the insides were so slimy and gooey it made him want to puke. No. He, Jeremiah Gottwald, was not a pumpkin loving man.

Frowning, Mela set the porcelain on the table in front of him. "Je-re-mi-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" she whined, tugging on his arm like a seven year old, "if you don't eat it… then… then, NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" She yelled at him, causing the orange farmer to go red. Sputtering he turned around.

"There are other people in the room! How can you be so indecent?"

"So? Anya always been okay with dealing with our love junk! Isn't that right Anya?"

The former Knight of the Round stared at the two of them before turning her handheld diary around for them to see. "But of course. I've remembered more than half the times you two though you were alone." She showed them several pictures of them doing the most unwanted thing one would want a picture of.

Jeremiah face was equal to the color of red wine. "Anya!" Mela held on to the table for support as she laughed, clutching at her stomach. "Haha! Orange! You… KYAHAHA… look like a KYAHAHAHAHHAHAHA… old woman!" He knees hit the old wood floor as she struggled to breath.

"Awww, c'mon Jeremiah. It's not that bad." Mela giggle, wiping her eyes. "Not that bad? She has pictures of us doing…" he struggled with the word as his gentleman instincts fought of dominance, "unspeakable things! Anya! Delete those right now!"

"No Anya! Don't do it!" The two struggled as Jeremiah attempted to snatch away the young pinkette's diary. With almost impossible speed, Anya stood from her chair and walked briskly out of the room. The orange farmer made a move to go after the girl when Mela grabbed his collar. His shout of protest was muffled when her lips meshed with his.

Jeremiah pushed her against the table, both of his hands burying themselves in her auburn locks. Nipping playfully at his bottom lip, she moaned gratefully when he complied and opened up, his wet appendage slithering out to meet hers. As she fought what she seemed to me a losing battle, she moved against him unexpectedly. He returned the favor, rolling their hips together before his hands slid under her thighs and hoisted her up onto the kitchen table.

The two separated, heaving for air. Jeremiah, having overcome his lust temporarily, noticed in horror that he had swallowed something that was rather pleasant to the taste. Mela grinned from under him, setting the metal fork she clutched her hands aside. "See? That wasn't that bad now was it?' She licked her lips and stared up into his lust clouded eyes.

He said nothing as pushed her back on the kitchen table, a low growl emitting from his throat. Neither of them noticed Anya peeking in through the doorway with a camera in her hands.

With a snap, she turned away and began typing away at her newest entry, a small smile on her face.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.

**Tralalalala! Done! Why cheesecake you ask? Why? Because it was served last night after our midnight Easter service. And because pumpkin cheesecake is orgasmic.**

**Poor Anya, having to see such traumatizing things. **

**Chapter three is coming, In fact it was finished… and then I decide to click NO on the 'do you want to save changes to this document' question. God, I'm so stupid. Yeah, I went into hysterics for the next 5 minutes. And my brother WASN'T helping. So I am ATTEMPTING to rewrite what I did, which I can't remember. **

**I can only say one thing… IT WON'T BE THE SAME AS THE FIRST ONE! *sob***


End file.
